


Parenting sucks sometimes

by notinthemoodforshit



Series: The Series Where Ginny Doesn't Exist and Hermione is a Bitch [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hermione is bitter, M/M, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Past Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Step-Brothers, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notinthemoodforshit/pseuds/notinthemoodforshit
Summary: Harry, Draco, and their sons are one big happy family...right?





	1. Not the Father

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I'm messing with boys' ages. James was born July 12, 1999. Scorpius was born August 14, 2009.
> 
> Also, Ginny doesn't exist in this story. Sorry. Everything else is the same, but Harry was with Hermione for a while instead.

Harry and Draco have been together since Harry and Hermione broke up when James was two. The men realized, around the time James turned 9, that Draco was still expected to have an heir. Astoria Greengrass was more than happy to carry Draco's child. Due to pureblood traditions, they had to be married before the child was conceived and through the entire pregnancy. She didn't want children herself, so when she gave birth to Scorpius, she signed away her rights, her and Draco got divorced, and that was that. When Draco had met James, he was just a friend of Harry's. He loved Draco, and Scorpius though he insists that they aren't brothers, but James was perfectly content when Draco was his "uncle". He only had one dad, and that was Harry. He did not like being told that Draco was his father.

 

*April 2010 (three months before James turns 11)*

"Hey, Jamie, I have to work late today, so Draco will pick you up tonight," Harry said as he dropped his son at the Zabini house. Despite his feelings towards Draco, James loved his Uncle Blaise.

"What time will you be getting home?" James asked.

"After you go to bed."

"Does that mean he is putting me to bed?"

"And making sure you take a shower, brush your teeth, say goodnight to your brother-"

"He's not my brother. He simply lives in the house with us." Harry sighed, but didn't push the issue. He stood up and knocked on the door. "Uncle Blaise! Is Uncle Ron here?" 

"Hey there, little man! He's in the kitchen making you breakfast," Blaise said. James hugged his father and pushed passed Blaise. He turned to Harry, "no Scorp today?"

"Him and Dray are going to see Cissa. James didn't want to go."

"Still not accepting them as part of the family?"

"He says that they just live with us. He didn't have a problem with Draco until 'Mione gave up her share of custody over two years ago. Now he pushes him away."

"Has he seen any of the Weasleys lately or his mum?"

"We had dinner at the Burrow last night. Everyone was there."

"I bet Molly was so excited to see Scorpius. Draco did good with him, my godson is absolutely perfect."

"Hey, mine isn't bad either!" Ron said, suddenly appearing behind his boyfriend.

"Yes, darling. James is wonderful. Just get him to accept Draco and Scorp and everything will be better."

"Yikes. I'm so glad all we do is babysit."

"Prick. I'm going to work. If there's an emergency Floo Draco first, he'll be able to get here quicker."

 

Draco had grown oddly fond of his car. It made life much easier. He didn't enjoy trying to Apparate with James and Scorpius, nor did he like using the Floo with them. His car was perfect. Harry had helped him get his license and he never regretted it. When he pulled up to his best friend's house that evening, he could already feel that he was going to have an issue with his stepson. He sighed and got out of the car, grabbed the baby and diaper bag, then walked up the driveway. He didn't bother knocking before entering the flat. "Blaise, I have a surprise for you."

"It better be a stripper, food, or my godson!" Blaise called from the sitting room. Draco heard a slap. "Okay, fine, no strippers." 

"Jamie what are-"

"He's probably hiding from me. He's been doing that quite a lot lately," Draco cut Ron off as he walked into the room. Blaise jumped up at the sight of Scorpius and took him from his father. Draco set the diaper bag on a chair.

"He's so gorgeous and little. Ronnie, I want one," he whined, looking at the eight month old in his arms.

"Sure thing, love. We'll have a baby. That's if you can find someone who would be willing to get pregnant for one of us and not keep the baby. Ferret got lucky with Tori."

"This is true, Blaise. Weasel would have an adorable ginger child with anyone, your child would have a gorgeous skin tone, and no one would give up a kid with either of your facial structures," Draco said. Him and Ron were good friends and the rodent names were used out of habit rather than dislike.

"Did you just admit that I am actually good looking?" Ron asked, stealing Scorpius from Blaise. Draco just shrugged and winked.

"Hands off, Malfoy. Weasley is mine," Blaise said in a mock-threatening manner.

"I have had the Savior for almost nine years now. I don't need a pet." The three men held their serious faces for a moment before laughing. "I think it's time for us to go. I still need to feed the boys and get them in bed." 

"I don't wanna go," James said, popping up from behind a chair.

"That's a shame. I was going to make lasagna tonight. I'm sure Blaise will make you some steamed veggies, if you'd rather stay here," Draco said.

"I don't have to go with you! I want my dad to come get me!"

"Jamie, he is your dad," Ron said.

"No! I want my real dad! That Death Eater will never be my dad!" James yelled. Scorpius started crying in Ron's arms. Draco stood, stunned, in the middle of the room.

"James, who taught you to say that?" Ron asked, letting Blaise take the baby.

"Mum. She told Aunt Fleur that Dad left her to get shagged by a Death Eater who isn't worthy of love," James said, feeling proud for remembering every word he heard his mum say.

"Blaise, love, stay here with the boys. I'm gonna take Draco to Harry's office," Ron said. Blaise nodded as Ron walked over to Draco. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm gonna do a Side-Along, okay?" Draco nodded and Ron Apparated them. They quickly made their way to Harry's office. They were stopped by Harry's receptionist and told that he didn't want to be bothered. Ron began arguing with the woman, but Draco simply stepped passed her desk and opened the door to Harry's office.

"Ron? Draco? What's wrong? Are the boys okay?"

"The boys are fine. Blaise is with them," Ron said, stepping into the room. He sat in the chair that was facing Harry. Draco simply leaned against a wall and shut the door. 

"Did something happen to Cissa? Or Molly?" 

"No. They're fine. Harry, how much time does James spend with his mum?"

"He sees her every other weekend she's not busy with whatever bloke she's with now. He saw her last night at dinner. Why?"

"She kinda...um...I'm not quite sure how to put this..erh.. she told Fleur that Draco is a disgusting Death Eater that doesn't deserve love. I don't know if James overheard or if she just didn't care that he was there," Ron stuttered.

"Did he..." Harry trailed off, not wanting to ask.

"He said, yelled actually, 'that Death Eater will never be my dad.'"

"I can't believe...why would he...I knew he didn't like him but..."

"Harry, you need to talk to him. I know I can't say shit about raising a kid, but he needs to understand that Draco and Scorp aren't going anywhere."

"What about Hermione? I need to talk to her."

"Not right now, mate. Right now you need to have a talk with your son. Worry about her another time. Trust me, she'll get hers once the family hears about this."

"You're right. Let's go." Harry let his very upset receptionist know that he was leaving early and the three of them went back to Blaise's house.

"Scorp, look. It's your Daddy and Father. I don't know why Draco is so damn formal even after all these years," Blaise cooed.

"Blaise, would you mind watching Scorpius tonight? Everything you would need should be in his bag. If not, we're just a Floo away," Harry asked. Blaise shared a silent conversation Ron that ended with him smiling and the ginger groaning.

"Ronniekins and I would love to watch him. I can finally prove that I will be a great dad."

"Ron, make sure you guys call us before Molly if something happens. She'll kill us if she knows we let the two of you watch him before she got to."

"Dad! You're here!" James said, running down the stairs. He threw himself at Harry, who caught him.

"Hey, kid," Harry's smile wasn't as bright as it usually is, but it was still present. No matter how upset he was, he wouldn't let James think he didn't love him. "We're leaving your brother with Blaise tonight."

"So it's just you and me?" James asked.

"No. Its you, me, and Draco tonight. We have a lot to talk about."

"Whatever he told you, he's lying," James said. Draco was still silent and expressionless when the kid sent him a glare. Harry turned to look at his boyfriend and was shocked. He hadn't seen him look that numb since the War. He quickly thanked Blaise and Ron before ushering James out of the house, knowing Draco would follow. He felt something being pressed into his hand and looked down. 

"Dray, you never let me drive your car. Are you sure?" The look he was given in return was enough of an answer.

 

"James don't you dare go to your room. You aren't avoiding this conversation," Harry said. His son sighed, a habit he had picked up from Draco, and went to sit in an armchair. Harry sat on the couch and motioned for Draco to sit next to him.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Should you be?"

"I don't know. Uncle Ron seemed upset with me and Uncle Blaise didn't talk to me while you guys were all gone. Is Scorpius his favorite now?"

"Blaise doesn't have a favorite. Him and Ron were just disappointed, and from what I hear they have good reason to be." It was silent while Harry waited for a response. James wriggled uncomfortably in his seat, but didn't speak. "James, what did you call Draco?"

"I called him a....mean person."

"James Sirius, you know better than to lie to me."

"I called him a Death Eater." Draco flinched almost imperceptibly. Harry squeezed his hand.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I don't even know what it means, Dad. Honest. I heard mum-" he stopped, not wanting to get his mother into anymore trouble.

"Ron told me where you heard it. James, someone else saying something doesn't mean it's okay to say. As for Draco being your father, he has been there for you just as much as I have. He has helped raise you. I don't know what has gotten into you in the last few years, but this has got to stop." James opened his mouth to interject, but was stopped when Harry lifted his hand. "You can't blame Scorpius being born. You started shoving Draco away before Scorp was born."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I just thought...maybe if he wasn't around then you'd go back to Mum. And I thought that if I didn't like him, then you wouldn't either. And Mum was always saying that she was better for you and that everyone else thought so too."

"Jamie, has anyone else ever said those things?"

"Aunt Fleur. She hates him. She said that I'm not allowed to play with Tori because of it."

"What about your Uncles? Or Aunt Luna? Aunt Pansy?" James shook his head. "Papa or Gramma Weasley?" He shook his head again. "See, Jamie? Most of them love Draco. Wanna know why?" He nodded. "Because I do. I'm not going to lie to you, there was a time that I hated him, but I have spent more time loving him. Everyone except your Mum and Fleur have looked passed the things that happened. All the bad things hat he did, was because we were in a war. No one will tell you this except me and Draco, but I did bad things too."

"Why won't anyone else say that?"

"Because they want things to be simple. Good or bad. Gryffindor or Slytherin. Potter or Malfoy. They don't want the 'or' to become 'and'. They don't realize that people can be both. I'm going to tell you a secret. The only other people that know are Albus Dumbledore and Draco. You can't tell anyone, okay?"

"Okay."

"I could have been a Slytherin," Harry stage whispered. The corner of Draco's mouth twitched, he always thought it was funny to imagine his wonderfully Gryffindor boyfriend in Slytherin colors.

"But you're a Gryffindor! You can't be both. They're opposites."

"You've spent too much time with Ron and Blaise. Jamie, the whole point is, just because your Mum and Fleur haven't let it go, doesn't mean you need to follow their opinions. Make your own. Tell me, does Draco know your favorite food?"

"Lasagna," Draco said.

"Favorite ice cream?" Harry continued.

"Mint chocolate, same as me," Draco looked at the floor as he spoke.

"Does Draco hold you when you have a nightmare and I'm on a mission? Has he been just as much of a father as I have?" James nodded. "Then why don't you accept him as your dad?"

"He doesn't love me," James said.

"What? Who told you that nonsense?" Draco asked.

"Mum told Uncle Bill that she thinks you put up with me because you have to and you don't love me."

"Harry you better keep Granger away from me or I'll end up sitting right next to my Father in Azkaban," Draco whispered. He then stood up, walked over to James, and knelt in front of him. "James Sirius Potter, no matter what anyone ever tells you, I love you. You were my first son, whether you accepted it or not. I have loved you since the first time your dad brought you to see me and my Mum. It was such a wonderful sight. A new life after so many had been taken. James, you were, and still are, a beacon of hope. You mean so much to me. People will tell you that they would die for someone, but dying is easy unless you're the Boy Who Lived, so I would live for you. Even if just to see you every day, or as great as getting to watch you grow up and become an even better man than your dad, to hold you when you get scared, to laugh with you, to help you with Potions because Merlin knows your dad can't. I love you, James. Never doubt that for a second." Silence followed Draco's little speech.

"I'm sorry," James said, tears running down his face. Draco reached out and held the boy. After a while, he sat himself on the floor and pulled James into his lap. "Do you think Scorpius wants to be my brother?" He asked after he calmed down.

"I think he already is," Draco replied.

"Good because I've always wanted a brother." Harry and Draco chuckled. They sat in silence for a while. Draco was stroking James' hair in a way he knew would not only calm the boy, but make him sleepy as well. "Dad, do I have to take a bath?" He asked through a yawn.

"Not tonight, buddy. But you will first thing in the morning," Harry answered. He moved to take James from Draco, but the child tightened his hold.

"I want Draco to tuck me in." The men shared surprised looks as Draco carefully stood and balanced James in his arms. He quickly helped James change, and tucked him in.

"Goodnight, Jamie. I love you," Draco placed arms kiss on his forehead and began to leave.

"Night. Love you, Father." Draco walked back to where Harry was sitting.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just...um. James said he loves me." Draco plopped himself into Harry's lap.

"Right, he's said that before. We've known that for years, but after today I guess that's still a victory."

"Harry, he didn't just say that. He called me 'Father'."

"He did?" Harry almost yelled in excitement as Draco nodded. The men held each other for what felt like hours, before Draco remember something Harry had said.

"Harry."

"Hmm?"

"You said that people don't like when 'or' turns to 'and'."

"Yes."

"Those 'or's were good and bad, Hogwarts houses, and our last names."

"Mhmm."

"When did our last names become 'and'?"

"When we got together."

"No. That was 'Harry and Draco'. Besides, you were saying that people are one or the other. Good or bad. Potter or Malfoy. Then you said those can change. Good and bad. Potter and Malfoy. How could someone be a Potter and a Malfoy?"

"Well, I was thinking we could hyphenate."

"What?"

"You know, when we get married. We could be Potter-Malfoy. Therefore, Potter AND Malfoy."

"Potter, we aren't even engaged. You can't be planning out last name."

"Marry me."

"This is your proposal? A demand while we're sitting on the couch after our son finally accepted me?"

"Well fine, then, you can wait another 6 months and I'll find another, more romantic, way to do it."

"What? No. That isn't what I meant."

"Fine. Let me try again." Harry cleared his throat. "Draco Malfoy. It's been almost eight years. Please fucking marry me already, you prick."

"That, Harry Potter, is the best damn proposal I have ever heard. Of course I'll marry you." He leaned down to press a kiss to Harry's lips. Harry waved his hand and a ring box flew to him. "Wandless magic and a ring? You really know how to make a boy swoon." Harry slipped the ring onto Draco's finger. It was a simple silver band that twisted into a heart, though upon closer inspection 'Harry & Draco' was engraved along the heart.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Babysitting can't be that hard...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise and Ron are babysitting for the night. Eight month old Scorpius Malfoy is an angel. The unexpected guest, on the other hand, is closer to a demon.

Blaise walked into the kitchen, Scorpius in his arms. "What are you making?" He asked. Ron turned around and smiled.

"I think I could get use to seeing you holding a child. I'm not making anything special. Just pasta."

"I told you I want kids. That wasn't just a spur of the moment thing because of Scorp."

"If you're still sure in a couple years, we can look for a surrogate. Maybe we could convince Pansy to do it."

"There is no way in hell I'm letting Parkinson carry my child. Or yours for that matter. She would find a way to be worse than Granger. Sometimes I wish Draco was a girl. Or Harry. I would make beautiful babies with a Potter or Malfoy."

"Oi. Remember me? Your very male boyfriend?" Ron lightly shoved Blaise.

"I'm only joking. I wish they had sisters. Then, not only would I have beautiful children, I would have pissed off one of them."

"You're ridiculous. You know you already have my brothers to worry about, right? I'm their baby brother. Wait until they find out were dating."

"Oh my god, they're going to kill me."

"It going to be even worse when they know how long we've been together. I have been trying to convince you to let me tell them for about two years, the longer we wait the worse it will be. I'm honestly surprised Harry, Draco, and James haven't slipped up and said something yet." Ron took the pot of noodles off the stove and moved to the sink to drain them. He had taken up Muggle methods of cooking in the couple years he lived with Harry before Draco had finally had the balls to ask Harry to move in with him. Blaise always enjoyed seeing Ron actually try to cook, not just wave a wand.

"Maybe we can tell them at brunch on Sunday?"

"You want to go to the Burrow with me?"

"Weasley, I told you that I want to raise children with you and you're surprised that I'm willing to meet your family?" Before Ron could respond, Scorpius began wailing in Blaise's arms. Ron moved to grab him, an instinct from babysitting his nieces and nephews. Blaise shook his head. "You finish up dinner, I got him."

"Love you." Ron kissed Blaise's cheek before turning back to finish cooking. Blaise carried Scorpius into the living room and grabbed his diaper bag.

"Hmm...what could be wrong with my beautiful baby?" Blaise asked. Scorpius kept crying. The man ran a mental checklist and began checking things off. Diaper, clean. Fever, no. Tired, not likely. Hungry, ding ding. Blaise carried a bottle, the formula, and Scorpius back into the kitchen. He mixed the formula and water then used a weak heating charm. "Give me your wrist," he told Ron.

"Why not use your own?" Ron asked, holding his arm out. Blaise let some of the 'milk' drip onto his skin. "It's fine. Want me to feed him?"

"I got it. I do actually know how to take care of children." Blaise readjusted Scorpius and cradled him with one arm, holding the bottle with the other. Ron looked at his boyfriend and couldn't help smiling. "What?"

"Nothing." Ron shook his head. "You just look so genuinely happy. Like there's nothing that could possibly ruin this moment."

"I have you and him. Of course I'm happy." They were silent for a while. Blaise had told Ron to go ahead and eat so that once Scorp finished his bottle, Ron could burp him while Blaise eats.

"Oh yeah, give me the dirty job." Ron placed his empty bowl on he counter and laid a cloth over his shoulder before taking the baby. Blaise decided to use Ron's bowl, not wanting to create too many dishes. "This is disgustingly domestic. Draco would make fun of us."

"Him and Harry sit in bed reading and drinking red wine. Draco sometimes even uses reading classes. Us eating and watching their son is nothing compared to them."

"Now I want wine. Thanks." Ron shot him a glare. Blaise smirked and summoned two wine glasses and the bottle that Draco had given him for his birthday. "Let's get him to sleep first." Blaise watched as Ron went up to the guest room to lay Scorpius in the crib they had gotten for him and all of Ron's nieces and nephews for when they come over. He heard the Floo and slowly walked to the sitting room, wand in hand.

"Granger, what the hell are you doing in my house?" He asked, wand raised slightly.

"I was looking for Ron."

"So you tried my place? He and I may be friends, but that doesn't mean he's always here."

"Well, he wasn't at his place or the Burrow, and I wasn't going to try Harry's house. Malfoy is there," Hermione stared at him, arms crossed as if she was expecting him to summon Ron.

"Get out."

"I can feel more magic then just ours." She looked towards the door and stepped closer to it. Blaise pointed his wand at her chest. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of the bear that Ron had given Scorpius the night before. "Malfoy's baby is here?" Her eyes lit up.

"Get. Out."

"Oh no. I think I'm going to let Draco know what it's like to have his only child taken from him."

"I will not tell you again, Granger. Get the hell out." Blaise's voice was stern and unwavering. She smirked and pulled her own wand out. "Don't make me hurt you. James would never forgive me. You're a brilliant witch, but we both know that I am much better at defense."

"Prove it."

"Hermione?" They both turned to look at Ron, who was still holding Scorpius. 

"You were supposed to be putting him to bed." Blaise glared at the man.

"Oi, I forgot his jammies. Give me a break." Ron took notice of the raised wands and summoned the bag rather than walking into the room. He pushed the baby and bag into Blaise's arms. "He prefers you, anyway." Once the two left, Ron turned back to Hermione. He took on his 'Auror stance', as Blaise called it, his arms crossed and his feet shoulder width apart. His face was set, conveying that he wasn't going to accept and bullshit.

"Hello, Ronald. I've been looking for you."

"You found me."

"I need your help."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Malfoy doesn't deserve Harry or my child."

"Right. Get the hell out."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Get out. Harry loves Draco. James deserves two great parents. Not just Harry. You don't even try to see him. You gave up custody. That fucked James up. You need to stop with shit. Draco is a wonderful father and he has taken great care of James, despite the stuff you put into his head."

"Harry was mine. I had him first."

"Draco had Harry before you did, Granger. Fourth year. You were too busy with Krum to notice," Blaise said. Ron turned and saw that he didn't have the baby with him. "I sent a Patronus to Harry," he whispered.

"I gave Harry a child."

"So did Draco and Astoria," Ron replied.

"Malfoy needs to understand what it's like to lose everything that matter to him."

"I'll be sure to tell Theo what you said. And your parents. I'm sure they'll be glad to know you don't care about them."

"Go to hell, Ron." There was a crack from upstairs. "What was that?"

"That was the sound of one of the Weasleys picking up Scorpius," Blaise said. There was another crack, this time from right outside the room. "And that would be Harry and Draco," he turned to Ron. "Angry Harry and Draco is bad even when their children aren't involved, imagine being the woman trying to rip apart their family."

"Who the fuck do you think you are teaching MY son those words?" Harry had Hermione against a wall with his wand to her throat the moment he stepped in the room.

"Our son," she said, smiling at him.

"He is not your son. Not anymore. You have no right to him. You especially have no right to tell him bullshit about Draco. You think you can make shit up, teach him to say it, and get away with it? No one will hurt my family. If I ever see you again-"

"Harry." Draco set a hand on his ~~boyfriend~~  fiance's shoulder. Harry turned his head slightly to look at him. "She isn't worth it, love. Think about the boys. Don't let them lose you." Harry nodded, took a deep breath, and turned back to Hermione.

"You will no longer get to see James outside of the Burrow. If you go near my family, you will quickly learn that I can torture you worse than Bellatrix could even dream."

"I suggest you leave. He will only have a hold on his temper for a few minutes. Do yourself a favor and don't try to find my sons," Draco said. Hermione Apparated on the spot.

"Where did the boys end up?" Blaise asked.

"The house. Molly is watching them. We didn't want to have to wake James." Draco pushed Harry onto the couch. "I hope you don't mind if we stay for a few minutes. He needs to calm down before we go home."

"Stay as long as you need. I'm sorry your evening was ruined," Ron said. Draco shook his head and sat next to Harry.

"We were just going to have some wine and go to bed. The highlight of our night had already passed."

"Would you like some now? We were about to have a glass," Blaise said. Draco nodded and Blaise summoned the wine and four glasses. Once it had been distributed, they relaxed a little. "Draco, did you get a new piece of jewelry?"

"I did indeed. Right after I put James to bed, and he called me 'Father', Harry proposed," Draco couldn't help smiling widely as he leaned forward and held his hand out for Blaise to see the ring.

"And here our great news was that Blaise is going to brunch on Sunday," Ron said.

"If Ron and I aren't in the wedding, you'll have hell to pay, Draco." The blond chuckled and sipped his wine.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out. Ron can be the flower girl. You can be the one that carries Scorpius around and sure he doesn't get into anything," Harry said, starting to calm down. The four talked and drank for a little while longer.

"We should probably get going before we end up wanting a second glass. We need to let Molly know we're all okay, and I miss my boys," Draco said. Everyone said their goodbyes and Harry and Draco left.

"You're not allowed to propose to me at home. I want an audience," Blaise said, pouring himself a second glass of wine.

"Who said I'm the one proposing?"

"Gryffindor courage. It's basically your job."

"Right, because the cunning Slytherin can't do it." Ron rolled his eyes and stood up. "Let's go to bed, love. It's been a long day."

"I don't think I would have lived through today without you." Blaise took Ron's hand in his as they made their way upstairs. They will forever deny sitting in bed and drinking red wine.


End file.
